


A Slippery Situation

by Melo_Mapo



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is a green terror, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melo_Mapo/pseuds/Melo_Mapo
Summary: Contrary to what the title may imply, this is short, sweet fluff about Din's struggles as a parent.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	A Slippery Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggie_GoldenStar1530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/gifts).



> Ad: child  
> Ad'ika: kiddo  
> Buir: parent

“ _ Ad’ika _ ! No! Put this down!”

Din runs up the Razor Crest’s ramp, dragging the bounty behind him and freezing her in carbonite in record time before approaching the child, who has once more escaped his crib compartment. The child is holding something he clearly fished out of the tool box, and Din only hopes he hasn’t tried to eat it yet. As he comes closer, Din slips on some puddle he didn’t spot on time and, trying to catch himself, only manages to take down the entire tool box. Tools spill all over the floor, right into the mystery substance Din now recognizes as grease. The green womp rat is holding a can of the stuff, unlidded and upside down. 

Din is weary from the hunt, smarting from a lucky blow, his rear aches from the fall, and he now has hours of cleaning ahead of him. His eyes sting, his throat aches, and he realizes with a start that he wants to cry. He hasn’t cried in so long he barely recognizes the feeling. Seemingly sensing his mood, the child coos in commiseration, and hands him the can. Now torn between crying and laughing, Din takes the offering and shakes it fully empty, creating a few extra splatters on the deck. 

“Hey, kid. I think we’re out of oil. Put it on the grocery list, will you?”

The little one makes grabby hands, so Din passes the can back to him before getting up and starting to straighten things up. 

“You know, it reminds me of the time I used all of  _ buir _ ’s bacta to heal Mumu.”

The child looks rapt, and has finally abandoned the can, so Din continues:

“Mumu was one of the covert’s strills. Strills are, hm, kinda like hounds, six legs, lots of teeth, no fur though, and wrinkly. You would like them. Anyway, Mumu had been out with one of the adults, hunting, and came back with a few scratches. It was my turn to take care of the strills. I knew bacta was expensive, but I also loved Mumu, and had no idea how much was really needed.  _ Buir _ was very displeased, but Mumu’s skin was smooth as a baby’s by the time I was done. Well, wrinkly like the kind of baby you are, but smooth too.” 

The kid has likely no idea what Din is talking about, but he still laughs happily. Din sighs, a small smile on his lips, feeling better now, and gets to wiping everything clean. He really needs to find a babysitter before the  _ ad _ finds his bacta stash.


End file.
